


Relics

by KitsuneBi22



Series: Jedi and Bats [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22
Summary: Master Yoda visit an old friend.





	

Master Yoda loved visiting the nursery. The atmosphere of peace and joy that emanated from this part of the temple was a balm to his old bones. Seeing the new generation growing and blossoming was wonderful. The laughter of the initiates chasing after the young bats was like music in these troubled times.

Walking to a stone bench in a hidden corner of the garden-like room, Yoda sat down to wait for an old friend's visit. Before long, an orange bat of medians proportions landed at his side. Just by looking at it you could see that it was an old specimen of the species it belonged. What really drew attention was how much it looked like the master. If it were not for the color and that he was obviously a bat people would not know who the master was and who was the bat.

Yoda looked at one of the oldest living bats the temple had at the time, one of the last of his own colony. He was well into his seventies. Nowadays nobody else remembered the name of the species he belonged to or how close it came from extinction. If it were not for the efforts of the order there would be no more in the galaxy and yet this species can only be found in the temple.

-Relics of the past, we are. - said Yoda, stroking the bat's head.


End file.
